all or nothing
by azure d'bee
Summary: Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan seorang gadis yang merepotkan sepertiku, gadis yang hanya bisa menjadi beban karena harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda.
1. accident

Hai hai hai. :DD #melambai-lambai tanpa rasa bersalah

Saya datang dengan fic ketiga saya, hohoho #readers : fic yg kmaren gmna woooy?

Ya ya ya, saya tahu fic saya yang kemaren blum tamat, tapi saya udah gatel buat ngpublish crta ini. hehehe jadi saya publish ini dan mungkin akan segera mengupdate fic saya yang kemarin #readers: heeeu author tak bertanggung jawab.

Gomen gomen :((

Pikiran saya sedang bercabang sekarang, ternyata tugas-tugas mulai menghantui saya—yang awalnya saya remehkan itu jadi terpaksa saya tidak bisa mengupdate cerita saya secepat biasanya. Harap maklum yaa minna :**

Happy reading ^^

_**Disclaimer : naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. All or nothing belongs to Azure d'bee**_

_**Warning : OOC, freak, weird etc. Just read it and don't make it sense if u don't like it :) **_

_Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan seorang gadis yang merepotkan sepertiku, gadis yang hanya bisa menjadi beban karena harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda._

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap cermin berukiran kayu didepaku. Menatap pantulan bayangan seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun hijau tosca yang terjatuh indah mengekspos tiap lekukan tubuhku yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan masa-masa remajaku. Tidak lupa dengan lingkaran kalung platina yang menghiasi leher jenjangku yang tidak tertutupi gaun sutraku serta _high heels _tujuh sentimeter yang menyelimuti kaki mungilku dengan lilitan tali senada dengan gaunku yang membuatku kian menarik.

Aku berputar pelan untuk memastikan keseluruhan penampilanku sempurna. Aku tersenyum puas melihat sekali lagi gaunku, tidak sia-sia aku menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkan gaun rancangan designer handal yang terkenal bukan hanya karena karya-karyanya yang mendunia tapi juga dengan senyum tanpa makna khas miliknya, Sai.

Aku kembali tersenyum mendapati sepasang mata _emerald_ cerah tengah berbalik menatapku dengan rambut merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai membingkai sempurna wajah mulusku. Pantas saja begitu banyak pria yang jatuh kedalam pesonaku. Aku begitu cantik.

Cantik.

Kata yang pas untukku bukan? Tidak bermaksud untuk sombong, aku hanya merasa percaya diri. Apa itu salah?

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali. Aku yakin ini pasti yang menyebabkan pria itu tergila-gila padamu." Suara lembut berdenting seperti sebuah lonceng yang tiba-tiba mengalun merdu ditelingaku,membuyarkanku dari kegiatan mematut diriku dicermin.

"Dia bukan pria yang seperti itu _Okaasan_." Aku menatap wanita setengah baya dengan warna rambut serupa denganku yang dengan pertaruhan nyawanya melahirkanku. _Okaasan_ mendekat kearahku, membetulkan simpul yang terikat dibelakang pinggangku, membuat diriku sekarang terlihat lebih sempurna. _Okaasan_ tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung yang tercetak manis dipipinya. Meski sudah tidak muda lagi,kuakui _Okaasan-_ku ini masih sangat cantik dengan balutan long dress putih gading serta untaian kalung mutiara yang manis menggantung dilehernya.

"Ya, _Otousan _tahu, dia mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu Sakura. Itu seperti sebuah kalimat yang tertulis jelas diwajahnya." Kali ini giliran suara rendah yang berasal dari pria bersetelan biru tua rapih yang berdiri diambang pintu mampir ke pendengaranku. Pria gagah itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, mata _emerald_nya bertemu dengan milikku, walau lewat cermin aku tahu maksud dari tatapan itu, tatapan penuh kasih dari seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Aku tahu itu _Otousan_." Senyum kembali mengembang diwajahku ketika bayangan wajah tampan itu selintas terbesit dibenakku—meski tidak pernah sedetikpun aku bisa melupakan mata onyx itu.

"Ayo kita turun Sakura, kurasa kita tidak bisa membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini." aku mengangguk pelan dan _Otousan_ menekuk lengannya membentuk siku,tanpa bermaksud membuat _Otousan_ dan 'dia' menungguku lebih lama aku segera melingkarkan tanganku pada _Otousan_ dan segera berlalu dari ruangan tempatku berias tadi.

Pantulan _heels_-ku dengan lantai marmer dibawahku menghasilkan bunyi berdetum yang khas, seperti menjadi sebuah ketukan bagi jantungku yang berdebar. Aku merasakan seluruh kebahagianku berpusat pada hari ini,hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama tiga tahun belakangan. hari dimana aku bersama 'dia' akan meresmikan hubungan kami, meski bukan didepan pendeta tentunya karena hari ini kami hanya akan bertunangan saja bukan langsung mengadakan upacara sakral yang sekali seumur hidup akan kulakukan.

Saling bertukar cincin—walau hanya dijari manis kiriku, mengikat satu sama lain. menegaskan bahwa dia milikku dan aku miliknya.

_Otousan_ menuntunku menuruni tangga secara perlahan, ya harus perlahan jika tidak ingin aku jatuh tersungkur konyol dihari spesialku dengan ratusan orang memperhatikanku sekarang dari sebuah dorm dibawahku. Jujur, ini bukan hanya sebuah sebuah pesta pertunangan sederhana, tidak jika yang saling terikat sekarang adalah Haruno corp milik ayahku dan tentu saja Hatake corp milik pria berambut perak yang sedang menatapku kagum dengan tuxedo putih yang membalut raganya, memperlihatkan kegagahannya yang membius wanita-wanita disekelilingnya dan tidak terkecuali aku.

Akhirnya tiba juga langkah kami di anak tangga yang terakhir, _Otousan_ mengangkat tanganku dan menaruhnya diatas telapak tangan pria yang sedari tadi tidak lepas menatapku yang sekarang tengah memposisikan dirinya memintaku secara hormat pada _Otousan-_ku.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura." Pria itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada _Otousan-_ku sekaligus mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya dipunggung tanganku yang sekarang terletak nyaman didalam genggamannya.

Seperti mendapatkan sengatan ringan badanku sedikit menegang, ini bukan kali pertama Kakashi melakukannya tapi tetap saja sensasi itu tidak pernah berkurang sama sekali. Seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untukku, dan mungkin akan selalu menjadi sesuatu yang baru untukku dengan sensasinya tersendiri.

"T—terimakasih Kakashi-_kun_." Aku tersenyum manis dan sedikit tersipu ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata yang berbeda warna itu, meski dengan sebuah luka yang memanjang dimata kirinya itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanan dari pria didepanku, pria yang sangat kucintai dan mencintaiku.

Kakashi menarikku pelan menuju sentral dari dorm luas ini, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling ruangan, aku baru menyadari keindahan dekorasi yang susah payah diatur sendiri oleh _Okaasan-_ku dan _Okaasan_ Kakashi selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Terdapat rangakaian bunga_ Hydrangea _yang bagaikan bola salju di musim gugur. Kelompok bunga yang berbentuk bintang dengan warna-warna lembut pastel. Salah satu bunga yang akan muncul dalam buket dipernikahan karena mengandung makna kebahagiaan, dan karena itu juga bunga ini menjadi bunga kesukaanku selain dari bunga Sakura.

Kuharap aku benar-benar meraih makna bunga itu sekarang dan seterusnya bersama Kakashi.

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatku berhenti menikmati bola-bola kristal yang menggantung indah seperti buah anggur yang memancarkan sinar lembut keemasan diseluruh ruangan.

Tuan Hatake—_Otousan_ Kakashi sekaligus calon ayah mertuaku berdehem pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan formal pada seluruh orang yang kebanyakan relasi-relasi bisnis baik dari _Otousan-_ku ataupun _Otousan_ Kakashi.

"Terimakasih saudara-saudara sudah menyempatkan diri untuk ikut merayakan kebahagian kami—" pria serupa dengan Kakashi tapi dalam versi yang sudah berusia mengangguk singkat kearah _Otousan-_ku yang membalas tersenyum ramah.

"—karena pada malam ini akan diadakan pertunangan antara Hatake Kakashi,anakku dan Haruno Sakura calon menantuku yang sangat cantik." Mata pria itu menyipit memandang kearahku karena bibirnya melengkungkan senyum untukku. Aku tersenyum menatap satu persatu orang yang hadir didalam pesta pertunanganku ini, menanggapi perhatian mereka yang sekarang terpusat pada diriku dan pria tampan disampingku. Aku melirik kearah Kakashi yang sama sepertiku memamerkan lengkungan bibirnya walau tidak selebar milikku.

Orang-orang yang hadir pada malam ini bukanlah tamu biasa, mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting di konoha, entah dia seorang petinggi negara seperti ketiga orang yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka itu, ataupun pengusaha-pengusaha handal seperti keluargaku. Karena tuntutan nama Haruno yang kusandang aku harus akrab dengan semua orang yang ada di dorm ini.

Sekedar membalas sapaan terlalu berlebihan dari pria blonde dengan tiga pasang garis yang menghiasi wajahnya —yang menurutku membuatnya mirip seperti kucing peliharaan sepupuku sasori, menemani anak perempuan dari keluarga Hyuuga untuk berlatih menunggangi kuda—dan jujur dia sangat payah akan hal itu, yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku harus menyeimbangi jiwa muda keluarga Might yang demi Tuhan tidak mengenal kata lelah untuk senam setiap pagi diakhir minggu,dan yang terakhir aku harus bertahan mendatapi tatapan datar dari pria berambut merah dengan tattoo aneh berwarna merah cerah yang terukir membentuk kata "ai" didahinya—aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu untuk apa ia menanamkan kata cinta ditubuhnya—yang setiap sebulan sekali mengunjungi rumahku untuk mengecek kesehatan kami sekeluarga, dokter pribadi keluargaku yang benar-benar rendah ekspresi Sabaku no Gaara.

"Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja ke inti acara ini." suara tuan Hatake kembali menarik perhatian para hadirin yang sedari tadi sibuk menjadikanku dan Kakashi pusat tatapan mereka, ya berbagai tatapan yang menusukku, mulai dari tatapan cuek dari keluarga Uchiha hingga tatapan datar yang menerobos _emerald-_ku telak dari sepasang mata dengan lingkar hitam disekeliling matanya yang sama-sama _emerald_ sepertiku, tapi dengan pancaran kontras yang berbeda karena miliknya terkesan kebih redup daripada punyaku. Aku merasa tatapannya saat ini agak berbeda, seperti tidak suka,eh? tapi entahlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Kakashi mengambil kotak yang berlapisi beludru biru tua yang dibawa oleh _Okaasan-_ku, membukanya perlahan yang segera tersusul dengan kilauan keperakan yang berasal dari sepasang lingkar platina bertahtahkan berlian ditengahnya.

Kakashi meraih tangan kiriku, menggenggamnya halus selagi tangannya yang satunya mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran lebih mungil. Seperti ingin menikmati tiap moment yang indah ini Kakashi menggerakan tangannya perlahan, menjempit cincin platina itu dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya yang senti demi senti kian ia dekatkan dengan jari manisku yang menanti.

Tubuhku bergetar pelan saat rasa dingin yang berasal dari logam platina itu kini menyentuh ujung jari manisku, Kakashi mendorongnya perlahan mendekati pangkal jariku. Semua orang begitu terbawa suasana,baik aku maupun Kakashi tidak ingin mengusik keheningan yang indah saat akhirnya cincin itu melingkar sempurna dijari manisku.

Aku benar-benar telah terikat sekarang, terikat benang merah kasat mata yang kuharapkan ujungnya tersimpul dijari manis milik pria didepanku kini yang tengah mengulurkan tangan kirinya kearahku. Menungguku melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya tadi.

Aku melirik kearah _Okaasan-_ku yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan pasangan cincin yang sekarang telah menghiasi jari manisku, aku mencabut cincin itu dari tempatnya bersemayam semula—kotak beludru biru tua yang telah diberikan _Okaasan_ pada pelayan dibelakangnya.

Seperti Kakashi, akupun tak ingin terburu-buru mengakhiri ritual tukar cincin ini. aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap detiknya perasaanku yang meluap-luap, seakan-akan kebahagianku tersedot habis pada hari ini, meski aku harap akan ada banyak kebahagian yang menantiku bersama Kakashi nanti.

Aku mendekatkan lingkaran platina itu kejari manis kiri Kakashi,aku menatapnya sekilas yang tengah memandangi jarinya, menanti cincin serupa dengan milikku akan membalut jari manisnya juga.

Aku tersenyum simpul, mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin untuk memenuhi rongga dadaku yang terasa menyempit karena jantungku sepertinya telah memuai oleh rasa kebahagiaan. Perlahan tapi pasti lingkar dalam cincin itu telah tergantung manis diujung jari manisnya dan disaat aku ingin mendorongnya masuk tanganku terlalu licin sehingga cincin itu jatuh mendarat kelantai marmer dengan bunyi berdenting yang terdengar kencang karena ruangan yang sunyi.

Semua orang menarik nafas mereka serentak tanpa aba-aba bersamaku, memperhatikan cincin itu bergelinding cepat menjauh dari tanganku. Semua mata mengikuti cincin itu yang berjalan seolah-olah ada rel kasat mata yang menggiringnya untuk menabrak sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilap milik pria berambut merah yang hanya bisa tertunduk menatap datar cincin yang berputar pelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti dan jatuh terlentang.

Pria bermata _emerald_ redup itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih cincin yang secara kebetulan yang aneh berhenti didepannya.

Drap drap drap.

Langkah pria itu menggema diseluruh dinding dorm, dengan tanpa ekspresi matanya menatapku tanpa memperdulikan sedikitpun tatapan tak suka dari Kakashi yang jelas-jelas menerpanya. Dengan tuxedo merah marunnya yang mengeluarkan aura ketampanan yang beku.

Dia tampan.

Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri akan kebodohan terkonyol yang pernah kulakukan, bagaimana bisa aku menjatuhkan cincin pertunanganku? kenapa harus berhenti didepan pria aneh yang menjadi dokter pribadi keluargaku itu? dan yang lebih parah masih sempat-sempatnya aku memuji ketampanan pria rendah ekspresi itu?

Selagi aku terus bertanya retoris dibenakku pria berambut merah itu akhirnya tiba didepan aku dan Kakashi, dengan tak bersemangat pria itu mengangkat lengannya yang memegang cincin pertunanganku dengan malas menarik tanganku dan meletakkan cincin itu diatas telapat tanganku.

Terasa dingin menjalari tubuhku, dingin membuat tubuhku meremang ketika tangannya bersentuhan secara tidak langsung dengan kulitku ketika ia meletakkan cincin itu.

"T—terimakasih Gaara-_san_." Aku mengangguk serta tersenyum kikuk yang hanya mendapat balasan sebuah kata pendek "Hn." Sebelum pria itu kembali berbalik menjauhi aku dan Kakashi.

Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapi punggung yang sedikit bungkuk itu berlalu, seperti ada sekantung pasir berat yang terpikul diatas punggungnya yang terkesan rapuh. Seolah-olah jika aku menyentuhnya walau sepelan mungkin tubuh itu akan hancur.

Ah, aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Sakura awas—" Kakashi tiba-tiba berteriak kencang menyadarkanku akan lamunanku yang terhanyut keindahan punggung Gaara dan segera mendorong tubuhku kasar hingga aku jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Hidungku mungkin patah karena terdengar bunyi bedebum disusul retakan tulang yang memekakan telinga ketika wajahku menabrak lantai.

Tapi bukan bunyi bedebum itu yang mengejutkanku—karena bagiku suara itu hanyalah rengekan seekor lebah yang bersaing dengan raungan raja hutan,melainkan suara prang yang nyaring yang ditimbulkan dari pecahan kristal-kristal yang bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer keras dibawahnya. Dan bukan rasa sakit yang mendera hidungku karena patah yang membuatku berteriak penuh kesakitan tetapi rasa ngilu yang menjalari tubuh bagian bawahku yang sekarang telah berlumuran darah.

"Sakura—" Kakashi duduk bersimpuh disampingku, mengangkat tubuh lemahku kepangkuannya. Tersirat kepanikan dimata onyxnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cepat angkat lampu itu, cepat—" Kakashi berteriak keras memaksa seluruh orang disekitarnya untuk mengangkat rangkaian lampu kristal yang tengah menindih tubuhku.

Di tengah usaha-usaha orang disekelilingku untuk menyingkirkan benda itu aku sempat melihat pria berambut merah itu berlari kearahku, dimatanya kali ini terpancar sebuah ekspresi meski aku tidak yakin bahwa itu ekspresi kekhawatiran yang tertuju padaku karena seluruh tubuhku mulai mati rasa.

Rasa dingin mulai menyusup kesetiap aliran darahku, membawa perintah bagi otakku agar memejamkan mataku menghilangkan kesadaranku agar tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

Semua mulai memburam, mengabur saat tangan dingin itu mulai meraba nadiku yang melemah. Memastikan aku tetap bersamanya meski sekarang semua telah gelap.

Gelap pekat.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Yeee yeee yeee. #Lempar-lempar bunga tujuh warna.

saya melabelkan fic ini dengan rate T agar saya bisa fokus dengan crta yg saya buat tanpa menjual rate M itu sndrii #apaa sii? Haha sudahlah lupakan~

masalah pairing fic ini jujur saya binguuuuung sebingungnya harus memasangkan kembaran saya sakura #digetok biar sadar# dengan siapa. Soalnya saya cinta sama kakashi, tapi tidak terpungkuri sosok gaara juga sangat menggiurkan. #ngiler.

Huhuhu T.T

Ada yang punya usul mau dibawa kmana fic ini? cling cling *0*


	2. sleeping beauty

Wah wah wah, saya benar-benar paraaah menelantarkan fict saya ini sebegini lama. Gomeeen gomeeen banget ini mah. Saya tuh orangnya gitu suka pikuuunan hahaha jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengingatkan saya akan ff lainnya milik saya, :))

Oh yaaaa masalah pairing saya udah nangkep nih mau dibawa kemana fict ini hihihihihihi,setelah bersimedi agak lama datanglah sang ilham menghampiri saya hahhaha. Saya ga akan nyantumin other chara'nya biar kejutaaan gitu haha. #maksa

Oke deeeh, selamat membaca cemaaan cemaaan :*

_**Disclaimer : naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. All or nothing belongs to Azure d'bee**_

_**Warning : OOC, freak, weird etc. Just read it and don't make it sense if u don't like it :) **_

_Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan seorang gadis yang merepotkan sepertiku, gadis yang hanya bisa menjadi beban karena harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda._

.

.

.

.

Perlahan semburat sinar menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela dari kamar yang bernuansa putih itu, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambunya yang khas masih terlelap tenang terbalut mimpi. Dari tangan kanannya tertanam jarum plastic kecil yang membantu cairan sari-sari makanan yang tergantung disamping kasur untuk memasok tambahan energy melalui nadi gadis itu. Tak lupa sepasang selang yang berfungsi sebagai alat bantu pernafasan tersemat dipangkal hidung gadis dengan kulit pucat itu.

Tuut tuut tuut

Alat pemantau denyut nadi gadis itu masih membentuk rentetan garis stabil yang mencerminkan naik turun tubuh gadis mungil itu yang konstan, wangi khas dari rumah sakit turut menemani pria berambut perak yang setia menggenggam jemari lentik gadis itu sambil menanti bangunnya putrinya, gadis yang dicintainya.

Genap satu bulan Sakura tidak sadarkan diri setelah kecelakaan yang tak terduga itu, entah takdir apa yang tengah mempermainkan mereka hingga tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa di dorm sebuah hotel bintang lima dengan standarisasi internasional terjadi kejadian dimana lampu central berhiaskan kristalnya terjatuh, dan seperti tidak puas dari sekian banyak orang lampu itu dengan naas menindih tubuh mungil Sakura yang berada dibawahnya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Flashback

"Bagaimana keadaannya Gaara-_san_?" suara panik Kakashi seolah-olah mewakilkan tatapan sendu yang ia pancarkan. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa dengan kekasihnya yang tadi berlumuran darah dipeluknya? Membayangkannya kembali membuat seluruh tubuh kekar miliknya bergetar kencang. seketika ketakutan langsung merajai tubuhnya.

Harapannya hanya satu, kekasihnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita beruntung karena kita punya cadangan darah O- yang langka,jika tidak Sakura-_san_ pasti sudah tidak tertolong karena telah kehabisan banyak darah." Laki-laki berambut merah itu menjelaskan dengan tenang, profesinya sebagai dokter menuntutnya terbiasa menyampaikan hal sulit pada keluarga pasien dengan tanpa melibatkan emosi kedalamnya, tapi entah kenapa saat ini dari sepasang mata emerald redupnya itu terlihat sedikit sorot penuh khawatir.

Meski sedikit, tapi sirat itu ada.

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kan?" laki-laki bermata onyx itu meremas kedua bahu milik pria merah yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya, berusaha menerobos ketenangan sepa_san_g mata yang mengingatkannya akan candunya yang masih terkulai tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Diagnosaku yang terburuk adalah kelumpuhan seumur hidup, walau bagaimanapun terlalu banyak syaraf motorik Sakura-_san_ yang terputus, meski dengan tekhnologi tercanggih sekalipun sangat sulit menyambung kembali syaraf-syaraf minoritasnya." Pria itu mendesah pelan setelah mengatakan perkiraannya terhadap gadis yang masih tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Pria yang meremas bahunya dengan perlahan jatuh terduduk didepannya. Kedua bahunya bergetar, pria itu tengah terisak.

Terlibat kebingungan harus bagaimana menghadapi keadaan saat ini dengan perlahan pria mungil itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan bahu pria perak yang masih tertunduk.

"Masih ada harapan semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa agar Sakura-_san_ cepat siuman." Setelah merasa cukup memberikan kata penghiburan pria dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak matanya itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terselimut kesedihannya.

Ia menghindar bukan karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi kesedihan pria onyx itu, tapi ala_san_ mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini adalah bukan untuk menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura yang mulai bermekaran melainkan untuk menekan keras-keras isakan yang tidak mau ia keluarkan.

Begitu ironi, ketika didepannya tersuguhkan geliat malu-malu dari bunga Sakura yang mulai menampilkan keindahannya sedangkan Sakura hatinya tengah tertidur tak sadarkan diri.

Entah sejak kapan senyum gadis itu mampu menggetarkan sudut-sudut hati dari pria bermarga sabaku itu, meski tanpa diekspresikan degupan jantung itu selalu ada ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu dengan dalih pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin tiap bulannya.

Dari sekian banyak hari disetiap bulannya minggu pertama disetiap bulanlah yang paling ia nantikan, karena pada hari itu kesempatan melihat sepasang emerald itu ada. Cinta lugunya ini membuatnya terenyuh ketika mendapatkan undangan formal yang diberikan oleh _Otousan_ dari gadis merah jambu itu, undangan tertulis yang memberitahukan tanggal dimana gadis itu akan meresmikan hubungannya bersama dengan pria Hatake –kekasihnya sedari dulu.

Gaara tahu, teramat mengerti akan tiba hari itu,tapi saat malam itu datang tanpa bisa dipungkiri terdapat denyutan ngilu dihatinya ketika melihat sebuah platina melingkar indah dijari lentik yang biasa ia genggam ketika menusukkan jarum kecil untuk menyuplai suplemen baginya. Dan tubuhnya langsung membatu ketika melihat tatapan emerald itu berpendar nyeri, sedikit terbelalak akibat sakit yang teramat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam jemari gadis itu dan memeriksa bahwa gadis itu masih bersamanya dengan memastikan denyut nadinya.

Seorang dokter seharusnya tidak panik dalam keadaan seperti itu kan? Tapi apa yang Gaara lakukan? Ia malah berteriak geram meminta pada siapa saja untuk memanggilkan ambulans, dan segera menarik tubuh mungil yang telah terlepas dari tindihan lampu itu kedalam pelukannya dan segera berlari keluar dorm.

Apa dia lupa akan posisinya? Seharusnya yang melakukannya itu adalah Kakashi kan? Kekasih gadis itu –calon suaminya. Tapi dengan tanpa memperdulikan hal formal itu Gaara terus berlari dan segera melompat kedalam ambulans yang langsung berlalu membawanya dengan Sakura menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Gaara kembali mendesah, teringat akan kejadian paling menakutkan yang pernah ia alami dari hidupnya, tak sedikit kematian yang ia saksikan sendiri ketika pasiennya menutup mata mereka untuk selamanya –menyerah akan takdir tuhan. Tapi entah darimana pikiran itu datang dan merasuki dirinya.

Apapun yang terjadi ia tak menginginkan gadis ini pergi, meninggalkannya walaupun tak pernah sekalipun tinggal bersamanya.

Kembali Gaara meremas pelan dadanya yang bergemuruh, tak pernah dalam hidupnya keadaannya terlihat kacau seperti saat ini,kemana perginya ketenangan yang selalu tercetak diwajah yang kelam ini? Apa begitu menyedihkan menerima kenyataan bahwa diagnose terburukmu itu adalah apa yang benar-benar akan terjadi pada gadismu?

"Sakura… " panggilannya menggantung diudara, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya ketika menyebutkan nama gadis yang tanpa ia sadari bermekaran indah dihatinya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bulan pun bergantian dengan sang mentari menghangatkan bumi dengan sinarnya yang lembut, seolah tak letih menemani sang malam merengkuh seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada dibumi. Sama persis dengan apa yang pria merah itu lakukan.

Selalu terduduk nyaman disamping kasur yang diatasnya terdapat seorang putri tidur yang masih saja belum puas mengarungi dunia mimpinya. Tak berlebihan jika keinginan terbesar pria pucat itu adalah melihat kembali warna iris yang serupa dengan miliknya kembali berpendar, memancarkan sinar bersahabat yang terus masuk kedalam relungnya.

Seperti tak bosan-bosannya juga pria itu selalu menggenggam lembut jemari-jemari lentik yang akan terjatuh jika ia tak mengaitkan jari-jari kurusnya dengan milik gadis itu, seolah-olah memang tak ada keinginan dari sang gadis untuk menggamit balas kehangatannya.

Bukan seolah-olah –tapi memang tidak ada.

Karena hingga detik ini Sakura masih menjadi putri tidur,masih terbuai akan manisnya dunia imajiner miliknya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan betapa tatapan rindu itu membuncah dari sosok emerald redup. Tanpa tahu betapa beratnya helaan nafas yang dihembuskan oleh tubuh yang sepertinya terlalu lelah menanti, berharap putrinya segera terbangun.

Tak apa jika kelak suara riang itu kembali memanggil mesra nama pria lain ditelinganya, tak apa jika malah sosok itu bergerak hanya untuk merengkuh hangat tubuh pria lain. semua tak apa –itu akan lebih baik. karena dengan begitu pria ini masih bisa melihat sosok itu hidup.

Menggeliat manja walau bukan dengannya, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati. Meresapi keindahan bunga dari milik orang lain yang teramat ia cintai.

"Sakura, kumohon segeralah bangun." Sebuah kecupan ungkapan rindu mendarat lembut dikening gadis yang masih terdiam,tanpa ada getar hidup selain dari tubuhnya yang masih menghangat.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorot mentari pagi yang membagi kecerian sepertinya tidak bisa menembus masuk membagi kehangatan kedalam ruangan bernuansa putih yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja dengan berbagai macam tumpukan dokumen resume kesehatan yang tersusun rapih disamping bingkai foto yang tergeletak terbalik –sepertinya tak sengaja suster membuatnya terjatuh ketika menaruh dokumen-dokumen kesehatan itu.

Dibalik meja itu terduduk rapih pria yang lingkaran hitam dimatanya semakin jelas membulat, tanpa bertanya dipastikan sang kantuk sudah lama tak datang berkunjung padanya. namun mata emerald sayup itu memandang lurus kedepan, dengan tatapan yang entah maksudnya apa kepada sosok pria perak didepannya.

"Ini sudah bulan ketiga Gaara-_san_." Sepasang onyx terpejam lelah, merasa amat pilu dari sosoknya yang semakin tirus ditandakan dengan kelopak matanya yang kian mencekung. Tercetak jelas rahang-rahang yang menyangga wajahnya agar tetap menengadah.

"Apa tetap tidak ada perkembangan?" kali ini suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya, sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun pria itu tahu jawabannya. Sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Gadisnya masih tetap sama seperti bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Terpejam tanpa ada niatan untuk terbangun.

Pria dengan rambut merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang pucat hanya menggeleng pelan, tak sampai hati untuk berkata. Bukan tak kuasa menambah beban pada pria yang nyaris setiap pekannya berkunjung keruangannya itu, melainkan tak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa semuanya memang tetap sama. Tak ada perubahan sedikitpun yang diberikan oleh gadis merah jambu itu.

"Sampai kapan semua akan begini Gaara-_san_?" lagi –Gaara melihat refleksi kaca-kaca disepa_san_g onyx heterogen itu. selalu, semua akan seperti ini setiap kali pria itu datang untuk mencari tahu perkembangan tentang gadisnya. Seperti kaset tua yang memutar reka adegan yang sama Gaara hanya terdiam melihat pria perak didepannya tertunduk lesu sambil terisak.

Bukan hatinya telah beku, karena jujur semenjak bertemu Sakura hati Gaara telah menghangat seperti hamparan ilalang yang menguning. Melainkan ia pun mati-matian menahan tangisnya sendiri untuk tak keluar. Egonya teramat melarang dirinya terlihat begitu lemah seperti pria didepannya itu. walau jujur dihatinya terdalam Gaarapun menjerit pilu dengan hatinya yang remuk.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa selain yang terbaik padamu Kakashi-_san_, si_san_ya hanyalah kami-sama yang tahu." dengan tatapan menjanjikan Gaara menatap Kakashi yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali, lebih tepatnya Gaara membuat janji itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon Gaara-_san_, selamatkan Sakura. Bagaimanapun caranya buat Sakura kembali." Gaara hanya mengangguk ringan, tak perlu diminta Kakashipun Gaara pasti akan melakukan itu, itulah yang selama tiga bulan belakangan ini Gaara lakukan. Berbagai macam cara telah ditempuhnya untuk kesadaran Sakura,tapi hingga detik ini semua seakan-akan sia-sia.

Beraneka ragam obat-obatan telah dimasukan kedalam tubuh mungil itu melalui jarum-jarum kecil yang nyaris menghiasi seluruh permukaan tangan Sakura, tidak ada bagian tubuh Sakura yang terlewati scanner yang menjelaskan semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah dari organ dalam tubuh gadis itu. tapi kenapa gadis itu masih saja terlelap? Apa yang salah.

Perlahan jari-jari kurus Gaara terulur meraih bingkai yang terkelungkup itu, dengan gemetar jari-jarinya mendirikan kembali bingkai itu untuk memunculkan sedikit tarikan lembut dikedua sudut bibirnya ketika melihat sosok candunya balas menatapnya.

Sebuah pigura berisikan foto seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dihamparan hijau rerumputan yang melihat penuh jenaka kearahnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu dengan sepasang mata emerald hijau berpendar lembut yang tersenyum memukau.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebuah _Bugatti Veyron_ hitam _metallic_ memasuki halaman sebuah rumah megah yang berada dipusat kota Konoha. Tanpa memperdulikan letak mobilnya berhenti seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya yang berkilauan yang disirami sinar mentari dengan berstelan formal yang mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya dari terpaan sinar yang begitu mencolok keluar dan melemparkan asal kunci mobil mewahnya kearah pria berambut coklat yang berdiri menyambutnya.

"Dimana otou_san_?" pria itu membuka kacamatanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata berbeda warna itu pada pria dengan garis memanjang dihidungnya yang tadi menangkap gesit kunci mobilnya.

"Ada didalam tuan, beliau sudah menunggumu dari tadi pagi." Pria itu membungkuk penuh hormat dan segera berjalan berniat membukakan pintu bagi pria tinggi yang berdiri tegap disampingnya itu.

"Terimakasih Iruka-_san_." Pria itu segera berjalan menyusuri sebuah dorm luas yang terhiasi begitu banyak Kristal yang menggantung indah diatasnya memberikan warna menghangat bagi penikmatnya. Berbagai macam lukisan ternama tergantung cantik didinding ruangan itu, satu set sofa mewah berwarna merah marun seolah-olah mengundang untuk membagi kenyamanan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pria perak yang terus melanjutkan langkahnya kesebuah pintu yang tersemat didinding yang sedikit menjorok.

Dengan sebelumnya menarik nafasnya pelan sembari merapihkan jasnya yang sedikit mengerut pria itu mengetuk perlahan pintu jati ukir didepannya itu.

"Masuk." Terdengar sebuah suara berwibawa dari dalam ruangan menyahuti ketukan lembut Kakashi, tanpa disuruh dua kali kakasi memutar engsel pintu dan mendorongnya kedepan. Segera tersajikan seorang pria paruh baya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen didepannya. Sebuah kacamata menggantung dipangkal hidungnya membantu kinerja tangannya yang dengan cepat membubuhi tanda tangan miliknya diatas kertas.

"Ada apa _otousan_ memanggilku?" tanpa basa-basi Kakashi bertanya pada pria yang segera menghentikan kinerjanya untuk menatap makhluk reinkarnasinya dari sela-sela kacamatanya. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak menggerakkan sama sekali hati lawan bicaranya.

"Duduklah anakku, jangan terlalu kaku begitu." Pria Hatake itu berdiri dari duduknya, meletakkan kacamata bacanya diatas meja dan mulai berjalan menghampiri pria serupa disaat era mudanya dulu. Mengalungkan tangannya yang mulai menunjukan penuaan pada bahu bidang milik Kakashi.

"Terus terang saja apa maksudmu sebenarnya memanggilku?" dengan pelan Kakashi melepaskan rangkulan hangat palsu dari bahunya,dan menatap lurus sepasang onyx yang menyipit karena sedari tadi senyuman paksa itu tercetak kaku diwajah tua itu.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Hatake, bahkan akupun tak bisa menipumu." Pria itu sedikit terkekeh dan mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa putih yang terletak didepan sebuah ventilasi kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Konoha yang selalu sibuk.

"Kau tahu aku bukan pria yang punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi masalah-masalah yang tidak penting." Sepasang duo perak tengah menatap satu sama lain, yang satu dengan tatapan berwibawanya yang lainnya dengan tatapan datar tak tertarik.

"Tapi karena ini berurusan dengan putraku satu-satunya aku tak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihatnya seperti orang linglung yang menghabiskan hari-harinya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat mayat hidup." Suaranya terdengar sinis kali ini sangat mampu membuat Kakashi menggertakan gerahamnya serta mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya untuk menahan luapan emosi itu membuncah.

"Dia bukan mayat hidup! dia masih hidup tuan Hatake Sakumo!" walau berusaha meredam seluruh kemarahannya tak terpungkiri terdengar nada geram dari kalimatnya tersebut, tatapan tajam ditusukkan Kakashi pada sosok yang masih terduduk tenang disofanya.

"Anakku, ia bukanlah gadis satu-satunya di Konoha. Aku bisa mencarikanmu yang lebih baik darinya. Sudahlah untuk apa menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan menunggu ia kembali hidup." lagi, pria itu kembali memancing amarah anaknya. Namun Kakashi masih bisa menahan perasaannya yang ingin sekali segera membanting pintu dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Tapi dia satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai _otousan_." Suara baritonenya terdengar bergetar, mata-matanya mulai mereaksikan diri untuk mengeluarkan bulir sedihnya itu. tatapannya memohon pada pria yang membesarkan dan memberikan kehidupan nyaman untuknya selama ini.

"Jangan cengeng seperti itu, pada awal aku menjodohkanmu dengan Sakurapun kau belum memiliki rasa itu. cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu Kakashi. Percayalah padaku cintamu pada Sakura bukanlah sebuah harga yang pantas untuk kau sia-siakan masa mudamu." Pria berambut perak dengan anak-anak rambut terkuncir asal dibelakang tengkuknya mulai berjalan mendekati perak lainnya yang hanya berdiri canggung. Beradu tatap. Menunggu bulir detik yang melambat.

"Demi aku,ayahmu –hentikan semua kekonyolan ini. kau bukanlah pria biasa. Kau penerus Hatake corp. begitu banyak kepala yang ber_san_dar hidup pada pundakmu. Janganlah egois Kakashi." Dengan sebuah tepukan lembut Hatake Sakumopun berlalu, meninggalkan Kakashi yang langsung terduduk dilantai lemah ketika terdengar bunyi berdebum pintu tertutup pelan dibelakangnya.

Diantara pilihan tersulit dihidupmu datang, apa yang akan kau lakukan Kakashi? Tetap menanti bungamu yang masih kuncup atau bunga-bunga lain yang bermekaran indah menanti untuk kau petik?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aaaaaah betapaaa melooow~~

Lalalalallalala

Saya buat sambil dengerin lagu-lagunya kakak saya "NINA" sih,jadi aja ginii. Haduuuh haduuuh. Ampun deh daripada ngeributin kembaran saya yang ga bangun-bangun kenapa ga noel-noel aku aja yang nganggur ini #kedip genit

Hahaha #bletak.

Udaaah ah makin gaje~ #as always

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaa minnnaaaa :))


	3. waking up

#Sujudsujud minta maaf.

Entah harus bilang apa, saya minta maaf sama kalian semua karena telah menelantarkan akun saya ini untuk sekian lama, tidak bermaksud beralasan tapi kesibukan saya di kampus benar-benar tidak memberi saya waktu luang bersama dengan lepi saya untuk melanjutkan ff saya lainnya

Dukungan teman-teman disini sangatlah saya butuhkan , terimakasih :*

So enjoy your reading, once again so sorry dearest :)

_**Disclaimer : naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. All or nothing belongs to Azure d'bee**_

_**Warning : OOC, freak, weird etc. Just read it and don't make it sense if u don't like it :) **_

_Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dengan seorang gadis yang merepotkan sepertiku, gadis yang hanya bisa menjadi beban karena harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda._

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lorong rumah sakit dengan pencahayaan putihnya dan sebuah keheningan yang mengudara terusik dengan ketukan langkah seorang pria yang berjalan dengan sedikit tertunduk, kedua kelopak matanya yang menghitam menggabarkan jelas bahwa kelelahan teramat senang menggantunginya. Pria itu terus melangkah dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada satu titik –sebuah pintu yang berada diujung lorong itu. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum jemari-jemari tangannya yang semula berada disakunya memutar daun pintu didepannya.

Tuuut.. tuuuut..

Kembali, hanya suara dari alat pemantau denyut nadi yang menyambutnya disetiap kali ia memasuki ruangan yang belakangan ini menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan malam-malamnya yang terasa semakin kelam sekarang, tanpa matahari bukankah hanya kegelapan saja yang menemani?

"Aku datang kembali Sakura." Pria itu terduduk disebuah kursi yang selama ini menumpu bebannya disepanjang malam yang ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi wajah gadis berambut merah jambu yang masih tetap terlelap meskipun jemarinya terkait dengan jemari miliknya.

"Kau tahu,tadi Kakashi-san –tuna –ah tidak,maksudku kekasihmu –" terlihat sebuah tarikan disudut bibir pria bermata _Emerald_ redup itu. " –dia datang kembali keruanganku. Seperti biasa dia hanya menunjukkan hal-hal yang memuakkan padaku, meratapimu seperti bocah saja." Terdengar nada sinis dari bibir tipis pria itu.

"Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa kau jatuh hati pada pria lemah sepertinya Sakura? Menangis seperti hanya dia saja yang paling tersakiti atas keadaanmu sekarang. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa inipun berat bagiku –" kali ini suara berat itu tercekat dan mengambang diudara, seperti tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya perlahan jari-jari pria itu tergerak untuk menyisihkan anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menikmati utuh wajah gadis yang masih tetap terlelap itu.

" –menyaksikanmu membuang waktumu dengan hanya terus terpejam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun membunuhku perlahan Sakura. Jika bisa aku saja yang berada diposisimu. Jika bisa aku saja yang menderita. Jika bisa, jika bisa Sakura…."

Tesss..

Sebuah bulir air mata mendarat dipermukaan kulit punggung tangan Sakura,memberikannya sedikit kejut yang menggetarkan tubuhnya perlahan. Gaara teramat dalam tenggelam dengan sendunya tanpa bisa menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis yang tangannya didekapnya erat itu mulai memberikan respon positif.

Tess tess…

Bulir-bulir air mata lainnya mulai menyusul berjatuhan indah dari sepasang _Emerald_ milik pria yang isakannya makin jelas terdengar seiring dengan usahanya menahan jeritan yang tertahan ditenggorokannya. Kembali tubuh gadis itu bergetar menanggapi tetesan dingin yang ia terima.

"Sakura a –aku mencintaimu." Lirih namun terdengar begitu tulus, untaian kalimat yang selama ini ia kunci rapat-rapat dikatupan hatinya,tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk membukanya. Entah apa alasan ia mengatakan itu semua sekarang,seolah-olah kalimat itu hanya terlontarkan begitu saja.

Bagi pria yang tak pernah merasakan cinta,bagaimana bisa ia memiliki cinta sebesar ini.

Seketika jemari yang berada digenggaman Gaara tergerak, berkedut ringan namun mampu memberikan efek besar pada seraut wajah yang sekarang mengeras dan bangkit dari ketertundukannya. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada alat disampingnya yang mulai menunjukkan peningkatan drastis denyut nadi gadis yang sekarang dengan perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama tertutup.

Belum selesai dengan berbagai letupan yang menderu dihatinya Gaara kembali mendapatkan kejutan indah yang selama ini tak pernah lelah ia panjatkan pada tuhan.

"Gaa –Gaara –san." suara itu menyapu halus indra pendengarannya, meremangkan pori-pori tubuhnya akibat rindu yang memuncak ketika dengan secara lengkap matanya menangkap pendaran lembut dari sepasang _Emerald_ indah yang menatapnya sendu.

"Sakura…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura…" sebuah seruan terdengar setelah sebuah pintu terbuka dibelakangnya. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh Gaara sudah tahu bahwa itu pasti pria berambut perak yang keberadaannya terlalu sering dikamar ini –selain ia. Dengan tergesa-gesa pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ranjang tempat dimana pusat hidupnya selama ini tertidur. Mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tegap dibangku yang biasanya pria berambut merah itu gunakan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria itu lakukan –menggenggam erat jemari gadis yang sekarang tengah terduduk bersandarkan bantal dipunggungnya.

Mengerti akan keadaannya Gaara menggeser tempatnya berdiri mundur kebelakang,memberikan ruang bagi kedua sejoli itu untuk menghempaskan habis rindu yang mereka punya. Lebih tepatnya memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk menikmati lengkungan lemah namun tetap indah milik Sakura yang selalu bersemi dihatinya lebih lama.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura, sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku menjalani sisa hidupku tanpamu. Kumohon jangan pernah walau sekalipun meninggalkan aku lagi." Kakashi mendekap erat tangan yang berada digenggamannya,menciumi seluruh permukaan punggung tangan Sakura. Meresapi harum yang begitu memabukkannya selama ini.

"Hn –" Sakura mengangguk pelan, badannya masih terlalu lemah untuk menanggapi Kakashi yang begitu menggebu-gebu. Ia hanya bisa membelai perlahan rambut perak itu dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, merasakan dengan segala indra yang bisa ia gerakkan pria yang tengah menatapnya penuh sayang. Terlihat beberapa kerutan jelas dibawah mata heterogen pria itu,tanpa berkata seolah memberitahukan Sakura betapa berat waktu yang Kakashi lalui selama ia terlelap. Membuatnya merasa bersyukur berkali lipat atas kesempatan kedua yang tuhan berikan padanya untuk kembali menikmati aroma tubuh maskulin pria yang mendekapnya erat sekarang.

Melihat adegan romansa picisan didepannya membuat perut Gaara sedikit mual, ingin rasanya merenggut gadis itu dan menikmatinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tapi ia tidak bergeming –tetap memakukan kedua kakinya ditempat ia berpijak. Sembilu yang mencengkram hatinya sekarang bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan himpitan kepedihan yang ia terima tiga bulan belakangan.

Mencintai dibalik bayangan memang tidak akan pernah mudah,bukan begitu Gaara?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sakura a –aku mencintaimu." Kembali terdengar lirih suara itu, walau tetap dingin seperti biasanya namun ada yang berbeda –kali ini rasanya seperti menyayat hati.

Sakura kembali tersadar dari mimpinya yang aneh, sepertinya tertidur terlalu lama membuat kinerja otaknya kacau. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan pria lain selain tunangannya sendiri saat tertidur. Dan lebih parah, aku mencintaimu? Dunia akan berhenti berputar jika pria mati rasa itu benar-benar mengatakan hal seindah itu.

Sakura menyeka peluh yang mulai membasahi keningnya, merasakan denyutan ringan dipelipisnya. Berfikir keras saat ini sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Segera Sakura mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya akan mimpinya tadi yang seolah nyata karena seluruh tubuhnya seperti mengingat kejadian itu.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan ringan dibalik pintu membawa kembali Sakura dari lamunannya. Dengan reflex Sakura membenahi anak-anak rambutnya dan menyelipkannya dibalik kedua telinganya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya entah mengapa ia mendapatkan firasat bahwa itu akan menjadi kunjungan Gaara dikamarnya –sebagai dokter tentunya dan ia tidak ingin pria beku itu mengetahui bahwa baru saja ia memimpikannya.

"Silahkan masuk." Sakura mempersilahkan tamunya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan perasaannya sedikit lega ketika mendapati bukan rambut merah itu yang tampak melainkan rambut pirang yang ia tak kenali sebelumnya. Sakura mengamati gadis yang berdiri dengan membawa satu buket mawar merah didepannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki gadis itu. Seorang gadis ikat kuda yang sederhana dengan kemeja polos merah yang lengannya ditekuk hingga ke siku dan celana jeans berpotongan pensil yang membingkai kaki jenjangnya. Sakura menyerah,ia sama sekali tidak mengenali gadis itu.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda nona Haruno." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya hormat dan tersenyum manis kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Antaran bunga Flower beauty. Ada sebuket bunga mawar untuk anda nona haruno, anda ingin saya meletakkannya dimana nona?" gadis itu melirik kesekeliling ruangan untuk mencari tempat dimana ia bisa menaruh buket bunga yang sejujurnya terasa lumayan berat itu dikedua tangan mungilnya.

"Dari siapa bunga itu?" Sakura menikmati dari jauh rangkaian bunga mawar yang masa pemekarannya belum tuntas itu. Terlihat dari kelopak-kelopak mawar yang membuka malu-malu.

"Mohon maaf nona, pria itu tidak meninggalkan namanya dikartu ucapan dan langsung pergi setelah memberitahukan alamat rumah sakit ini beserta nama kamar anda." Gadis pirang itu teringat akan kejadian dimana ia berlari keluar toko untuk mengejar pria yang baru saja menjadi pelanggan pertamanya itu untuk menanyai namanya.

"Bagaimana tampilan pria itu?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan saja siapa pria romantis yang mengirimnya rangkaian bunga indah itu. Sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya ia sudah tahu jawabannya tidak akan ada pria yang melebihi keromantisan Kakashi kekasihnya.

"Pria itu berpakaian rapih,tubuhnya tegap dan ada yang unik dari dirinya,Ia memiliki mata yang berbeda warna –" gadis pirang membenarkan rengkuhannya dibuket bunga yang mulai sedikit mengendur seiring mengingat pria yang datang ke tokonya tadi.

" –baiklah aku tahu." Berbeda warna,siapa lagi jika bukan Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk menghadiahi kecupan ringan dipipi kekasihnya itu. Membayangkannya membuat kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya disini." Sakura menunjuk kearah meja geser disampingnya segera setelah melihat gadis itu mulai kerepotan dengan buket mawar yang sedikit lebih besar dari biasanya itu,lebih tepatnya untuk menyembunyikan semu diwajahnya tadi. Dengan tanggap gadis pirang itu melangkah dan menaruh perlahan buket itu diatas meja agar keindahannya tetap sama seperti ketika ia bawa dari toko.

"Mohon tanda tangani surat penerimaan ini nona." Gadis itu menyodorkan kertas dan menunjuk kekolom dimana Sakura harus membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya pulpen." Sakura menjawab kikuk dan menatap gadis yang segera meruntuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya.

"Maafkan saya nona, aaah kenapa saya bisa begitu bodoh." Gadis itu mengeluarkan pulpen yang terselip disakunya dan meminta maaf berulang kali sebelum menyerahkannya pada gadis merah muda yang hanya bisa tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah konyolnya memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri itu.

"Selesai." Sakura tersenyum dan mengembalikan surat tadi ke gadis pirang yang masih berdiri canggung disampingnya. Setelah memasuki surat itu kembali kedalam sakunya gadis itu tersenyum dan bermaksud pamit.

"Pria ini terlalu berlebihan sepertinya Nona." Sambil menerima secarik kertas tanda terima gadis itu menyelutuk sejadinya membuat Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menyuarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya, gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan lagi-lagi bertindak bodoh dengan membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

"Aaaa tidak, bukan begitu maksudku Nona. Pria ini begitu mencintai anda sepertinya. Anda terlihat baik-baik saja tapi Ia begitu bersyukur atas anda." Sepasang mata biru itu menatap kepada bucket bunga mawar yang sudah ia letakkan di meja itu. Mengerti akan Sakura yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia ucapkan iapun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebucket bunga mawar merah sedang tumbuh itu menandakannya Nona, seolah-olah mewakilkan rasa terimakasihnya yang mendalam anda masih bisa bersamanya. Anda begitu berharga baginya Nona."

"Baiklah, jika begitu saya permisi nona. Semoga lekas sembuh." Ekor kuda gadis itu bergoyang seiring dengan derap langkahnya keluar kamar meninggalkan sosok gadis lainnya yang tengah melirik ke buket bunga disampingnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil secarik kartu ucapan yang tersemat ditengah rangkaian bunga itu. Sakura membuka lipatannya dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Terimakasih telah kembali Sakura. _

Satu kalimat singkat, namun tersirat arti yang entah mengapa mampu menghangatkan seluruh relung hati Sakura dan sekali lagi membuatnya teramat bersyukur bisa kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Here we are

So sorry for the shortest chapter, ive tried my best seriously, huhuhu


End file.
